Mobile shelving systems typically include a plurality of shelving units which are equipped with rollers to traverse along spaced apart tracks, each individual shelf unit being a tall and narrow structure having an array of horizontal shelves.
The mobile shelving tracks are required to be aligned and adjusted to compensate for uneven floors. As a result, the track is elevated further above the floor at some points, causing a tripping hazard and, in some circumstances, restricting access to the user area between the mobile shelving units. For example, if a person in a wheelchair wished to access the service area between shelving units, existing tracks provides quite a considerable obstacle.
Traditionally, mobile shelving tracks have been secured to the floor and a false floor placed there above, creating an elevated work area. This is quite an expensive option because the significant extra material required. Apart from not adequately addressing the access issues, there are also inherent problems associated with fixed floor tracks in terms of their appearance, floor damage, and installation time and costs.
Ramp assemblies lining the transverse edges of a track have been proposed, which serve to ameliorate some of these issues. However, even though they reduce the track obstacle, they often produce tripping hazards by way of their connection to the track.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to overcome the aforementioned problems and to provide the public with a useful alternative.